sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Оптическое стекло
thumb|200px|Оптическое стекло Опти́ческое стекло́ — (оптические материалы) стекло специального состава, используемое для изготовления различных оптических систем. Изготавливается на основе группы неорганических, оксидных нанопорошковых прозрачных керамических материалов, органических, минералоорганических стекол и др. материалов. Отдельные сорта характеризуются избирательной прозрачностью к разным лучам видимого и невидимого участков спектра света, особой прозрачностью и другими специальными свойствами (например, разной твёрдостью, упругостью, биологической совместимосью). Особые требования предъявляют к стеклам для изготовления контактных линз, кремниевых оптических стекол, апохроматов, линз для ИК-лучей, рентгеновского излучения и т.д. Создание специальной отрасли - производства оптического стекла Для обработки оптического cтекла используют специальное оборудование и технологии. В силу исключительно высоких требований, предъявляемых к качеству изображения, расширения области применения оптических устройсв, возникла необходимость в изготовлении широкого ассортимента специальных сортов стёкол, различных по свойствам и составу. Оптическое стекло в отличие от обыкновенного должно обладать особенно высокой прозрачностью, чистотой, однородностью, заданным коэффициентом преломления, в нужных случаях — избирательной прозрачностью к определённым спектрам длин волн (например, в приборх ночного видения - прозрачность к ИК-излучению, в фильтрах, покрытия в апохроматах и т.д.). Выполнение этих требований значительно изменяет его химический состав, применяет совершенную технологию изготовления и обработку оптических стекол, позволяющую их изготовление. Состав оптического стекла на базе оптических нерганических материалов как оксид кремния (SiO2), сода, борная кислота, соли бария, оксид свинца, фториды, оксид германия, оптических органических материалов — [[Органическое стекло|материалы полиметилметакрилата (ПММА)]], минералоорганических оптических стекол позволяет улучшать оптические возможности оптических систем с дополнительныими новыми свойствами. Виды оптического стекла Оптические стёкла делятся на: *Стёкла из неорганических материалов (Неорганическое стекло); *Стёкла из органических материалов (Органическое стекло); *Стёкла из минералоорганических материалов.(Минералоорганическое стекло) Оптические стёкла из неорганических материалов Стёкла из кварца thumb|200px|Плоско-выпуклая линза Линзы, получаемыые из оптического кварцевого стекла, обладают рядом дополнительных оптических свойств, необходимых для специальных, прецизионных оптических систем, по сравнению с основной группой линз из природного кварцевого стекла, применяемых в зоне видимого спектра света и отличаются: * Наименьшим среди стёкол на основе SiO2 показателем преломления (nD = 1,4584) и наибольшим светопропусканием, особенно для ультрафиолетовых лучей. * Высокой термической стойкость, коэффициент линейного термического расширения менее 1·10-6 К-1 (в диапазоне температур от 20 до 1400°С). * Температурой размягчения кварцевого стекла — 1400°C. * Как хороший диэлектрик — удельная электрическая проводимость при 20 °С — 10−14 — 10−16 Ом-1·м-1, тангенс угла диэлектрических потерь при температуре 20 °C и частоте 106 Гц — 0,0025—0,0006.http://bse.sci-lib.com/article106115.html] Стёкла из кремния ‎ ‎ В настоящее время в производстве изготовления различных стекол используются современные технологии получения и обработки. Применение новых абразивных в том чисое алмазных инструментов, специальных паст при шлифовании, суперфинише и полировки дало возможность наладить производство твёрдых и сверхтвёрдых оптических стекол, сочетающих сверхвысокую изотропию, низкую дисперсию с самым высоким значением коэффициента преломления (например, стёкла, линзы, зеркала из кремния, в диапазоне длин волн 1—7 мкм имеют показатель преломления nD = 3,49!, созданы параболические линзы из кремния, преломляющие и фокусирующие Х-лучи — Оптические элементы из кремнияhttp://www.fluoride.su/Silicon.html). :Оптические стёкла из кремния имеют: *сверхвысокую изотропию; *низкую дисперсию; *самый большой с абсолютным значением коэффициент преломления nD=3,49 !; http://www.fluoride.su/Silicon.html *прозрачные в ИК области 2 мм - 760 нм шкалы элекромагнитных волн; *стойкось работы в зоне Х-излучения; *возможность сохранять свои свойства и характеристики в течение длительного времени при возможном воздействии внешних факторов (механических, климатических, лучевых, химических, бактериологических и т.п.); *высокую плотность = 2,33 г/см3. *биологическию совместимость при применениии в медицине. Стёкла из германия Германий в виде диоксида GeO2 находит широкое применение в изготовлении оптических устройств как линз, объективов и др., применяемых в оптической промышленности. Свойства оптического стекла из GeO2 *Коэффициент преломления n=1.7; *Дополнительно высокая прозрачность к ИК-лучам света; *Низкая дисперсия; *Высокая твёрдость. Это делают его полезным как оптический материал для изготовления широкоугольных объективов, применения линз в оптическом микроскопе. Смесь кремниевого диоксида и диоксида германия ("кварц-germania") используется как оптический материал для оптоволокон и оптических волноводов. Правильная дозировка примесей диоксида германия с элементами кварца, кремниевыми составляющими и др. при приготовлении шихты при стекловарении позволяет точно контролировать и регулировать величину коэффициента преломления линз. Например, очки из кварца-германия имеют более низкую вязкость и более высокий преломляющий коэффициент, нежели чем очки из чистого кварца. В оптоволоконном производстве Германий сейчас заменяет титан как примесь кварца для волокна из кварца, устраняя потребность в последующей термообработке, которая делает волокна ломкими. Chapter Iii: Optical Fiber For Communications Ситалловые оптические стекла Ситалловые оптические стекла получают на основе стекол системы Li2O-Al2O3-SiO2 со светочувствительными добавками (соединения Аu, Ag, Сu), которые под действием УФ облучения и дальнейшей тепловой обработки стекла способствуют при варке стекла формировать структуру с мелкокрисаллической фазой в силу избирательной кристаллизации. Благодаря чему получены оптические материалы ситаллы, наделённые широким диапазоном характеристик стекломатериалов. Они находят применение в микроэлектронике, в оптике, ракетной и космической технике, полиграфии как светочувствительные материалы (например, для изготовления оптических печатных плат, в качестве светофильтров), строительстве и т.д. Прозрачные керамические материалы Прозрачные керамические линзы — получаемые на базе нанопорошковых светопрозрачные керамических материалов на основе нанопорошков, формируемых с кубической симметрией распложения атомов и межкристаллитными границми в процессе высокотемпературного прессования с плотностью, близкой к монокристаллам данных соединений и обладающие минимальным рассеянием прходящих световых лучей, высокой прозрачностью в зоне коротких и других длин электромагнитных волн, твёрдостью, дисперстностью, с коэффициентом преломления n = 2,08.(CASIO EXILIM EX-S100 и CASIO EXILIM EX-S500)http://www.aphoto.ru/model/casio/index.htm Оптические натриево-силикатные стекла Оптические натриево-силикатные стекла носят общее название кро́нов. Стекло, изготовленное с добавлением фосфорного ангидрида, называется фосфорным кроном, борного ангидрида — боро-силикатным кроном и т. д. Оптическое стекло, в состав которого входит свинец, называется фли́нтом; при его содержании до 50 % — лёгким, а свыше 50 % — тяжёлым флинтом. Флинт имеет больший показатель преломления, чем крон. Эти два типа стекол наиболее ходовые при изготовлении оптических устройств, например, объёктивов для уменьшения хроматические аберрации, работаюших в диапазоне длин волн вилимого спектра света. Положительные линзы (которые в центре толще, чем по краям) изготавливаются из крона, отрицательные — из флинта. При разработке оптического прибора для каждой линзы подбирается определённый сорт оптического стекла по каталогу предприятия-изготовителя. На рисунке приведена Диаграмма Аббе для наиболее распространённых видов стекол, в координатах зависимость показателя преломления (nD) от коэф. дисперсии света (vD). См. также диаграмма Аббе nd (Vd) - Schott 2000 от ЛОМО Диаграммы Аббе center|550px|Классификация оптических стекол (диаграмма Аббе) (см. пояснения в тексте) ЛК - лёгкий крон, ФК - фосфатный крон, ТФК - тяжелый фосфатный крон, К - крон, БК - баритовый крон, ТК - тяжелый крон, СТК -сверхтяжелый крон, КФ - кронфлинт, ЛФ - легкий флинт, Ф - флинт, БФ - баритовый флинт, ТБФ - тяжелый баритовый флинт, ТФ - тяжелый флинт, СТФ - сверхтяжелый флинт, ОК -особый крон, ОФ - особый флинт.thumb|center|550px|[[Диаграмма Аббе для оптических стёкол]]thumb|center|480px|Влияние компонентов стекла на число Aббе, для некоторых основных типов стекла An Abbe diagram plots the Abbe number against refractive index for a range of different glasses (red dots). Glasses are classified using the Schott Glass letter-number code to reflect their composition and position on the diagram component additions on the Abbe number of a specific base glass.Abbe number calculation of glasses См. временно более подробную статью en:Abbe number, а также ru:Низкодисперсионное стекло В настоящее время для уменьшения хроматических аберраций применяются многослойное просветляющие покрытия поверхностей линз тонкими плёнками оптичеких материалов с более высоким коэфициентом преломления. Например, изготовление объективов — апохроматов. Что важно при перходе на многолинзовые зум-объективы и в оптических системах, работающих в телескопах, в научных целях, для съёмок в областях: видимого, ультрафиолетового спектра, в зоне ИК- и УФ-злучения, Х-излучения и которые рассчитываются, соответственно, для диапазонов длин волн, где они применяются. В этом отношении оптические стёкла из кремния, кварца в настоящее получают широкое применение, т.к. они обладают самыми высокими и низкими коэффициентами преломлением) лучей света: крмниевые линзы с nD = 3,49!, кварцевые — с nD = 1,459, прозрачностью, твёрдостью, изотропностью и др. Т.е. применение просветляющих покрыиий и специальных сортов стекла позволяют изготавливать высококачественную оптическую продукцию. Основные характеристики неорганических стекол Основные свойства оптического стекла характеризуются коэффициентом преломления, средней дисперсией и коэффициентом дисперсии. В отдельных случаях для характеристики оптических стёкол используется частные дисперсии и относительные частные дисперсии. Коэффициент преломления Ранее (со времён Шотта и Аббе), и до недавнего времени, для характеристики оптических стёкол использовался коэффициент преломления ~n_D , определяемый для жёлтой спектральной D'' -линии натрия (λ=589.3 нм). Однако, это не одиночная линия, а пара (так называемый, "натриевый дублет"), что не могло не сказаться на точности измерений, поэтому сейчас в качестве главного коэффициента преломления ( ~n_\lambda ) стали принимать его значение либо для жёлтой ''d-линии гелия с λ=587,56нм , либо для жёлто-зелёной e'' -линии ртути с λ=546,07нм . Первый ( ~n_d ) используется такими производителями Schott, Hoya, Ohara и др., второй ( ~n_e ), в частности, принят в документации российских производителей. В настоящее время достигнутые пределы значений ~n_d промышленных оптических стёкол составляют примерно 1,43 - 2,08. Коэффициент преломления nD для оптических стекол прозрачных для ИК-излучения, УФ-лучей, Х-излучения имеют свои значения и определяется в зависимости от дополнительных особых свойств оптического стекла. Например, линии спектра c λ=1—7 мкм для кремниевых оптических стекол имеют nD = 3,49! Допустимое отклонение зависит от категории оптического стекла и нормируется величиной ±(3-20)×10-4 Средняя дисперсия 'Средняя дисперсия''' — определяется как разность показателей преломления nF для синей линии спектра λ=488.1 нм и nC для красной линии спектра с λ=656.3 нм; Величина средней дисперсии представляется как (nF-nC)×105 и лежит в диапазоне 639-3178, с допустимым отклонением ±(3-20)×10-5. Коэффициент дисперсии Коэффициент дисперсии (число Аббе, ~\nu_\lambda ) — задаётся отношением разности показателя преломления ~n_\lambda без единицы к средней дисперсии. Ранее определялось выражением, включающим показатель преломления ~n_D для жёлтой спектральной линии натрия. \nu_D=\frac{n_D - 1}{n_F - n_C} В настоящее время основными вариантами коэффициента дисперсии являются, либо \nu_d=\frac{n_d - 1}{n_F - n_C} либо \nu_e=\frac{n_e - 1}{n_{F'} - n_{C'}} где средняя дисперсия определяется, как разность показателей преломления для голубой (F' '') и красной (''C' '') линий кадмия. В настоящее время значения ~\nu_d для промышленных оптических стёкол находятся в пределах от 17 до 95. Частные дисперсии и относительные частные дисперсии 'Частные дисперсии''' – это разности ~n_{\lambda_4}-n_{\lambda_5} двух значений показателя преломления при некоторых произвольно выбранных длинах волн ~\lambda_4 и ~\lambda_5 , не совпадающих с длинами волн ~\lambda_2 и ~\lambda_3 , выбранными для расчёта средней дисперсии (и как правило, с более узким спектральным интервалом). Относительные частные дисперсии ~P_ – это отношения частных дисперсий к средней дисперсии. P_ =\frac{n_{\lambda_4} - n_{\lambda_5}}{n_{\lambda_2} - n_{\lambda_2}} Хотя, для большинства оптических стёкол зависимость относительных частных дисперсий от коэффициента средней дисперсии (чиса Аббе) близка к линейной, однако, зависимость показателя преломления оптического материала, от длины волны света, представляет из себя сложную кривую. Форма этой кривой определяется параметрами конкретного материала и будет различной для разных типов оптических стёкол. Таким образом, частные дисперсии и относительные частные дисперсии служат для детализации зависимости изменений показателя преломления стекла от изменений длины волны. Такая детализация необходима при расчёте высококачественных ахроматических и апохроматических компонентов, поскольку учёт хода относительных дисперсий, на этапе выбора стёкол, позволяет в дальнейшем значительно уменьшить вторичный спектр. Так как, в общем случае, величина вторичного спектра пропорциональна отношению разности частных дисперсий выбранной пары стёкол к разности показателей средних дисперсий этих стёкол. \Delta s=f'\frac{P_1 - P_2}{\nu_1 - \nu_2} где: ~P_1 и ~P_2 - относительные частные дисперсии; ~\nu_1 и ~\nu_2 - коэффициенты средней дисперсии; ~f' -фокусное расстояние объектива. Для практики наиболее важны - частная дисперсия для синего участка спектра ~n_g-n_F или ~n_g-n_{F'} (где ~n_g - коэффициент преломления для фиолетовой g''-линии ртути) и соответствующая ей относительная частная дисперсия ~P_{gF} (или ~P_{gF'} ), поскольку в пределах именно этого участка коэффициент преломления материалов изменяется с длиной волны наиболее значительно. Коэффициент поглощения света Составляет не более 0.2-3 %. Специальные («особые») стёкла thumb|250px|Отклонения относительных частных дисперсий некоторых оптических стёкол и кристаллов (CaF2 и BaF2) от «нормальной прямой» Кроме того, существуют, так называемые, ''«особые» стёкла, или стёкла с «особым ходом частных дисперсий». Большинство из них относятся к двум типам объединённым собирательными терминами «ланг-кроны» (кроны с увеличенными относительными частными дисперсиями) и «курц-флинты» (флинты с уменьшенными частными дисперсиями). Эти наименования, происходящие от немецких слов lang (длинный) и kurz (короткий), весьма условны, и для большинства «особых» стёкол не связаны напрямую с особенностями химического состава и/или структуры. В современных каталогах оптических стёкол, для отображения «особых» характеристик, используются графики (диаграммы) зависимости относительных частных дисперсий от коэффициента средней дисперсии (например, ~P_{gF} от ~\nu_d в каталоге Schott). На этих графиках оптические стёкла располагаются вдоль, так называемой, «нормальной прямой», непосредственно на которой находятся стёкла с линейной зависимостью ~P_{gF} от ~\nu_d . При этом, стёкла с незначительным отклонением хода частных дисперсий ( ~\Delta\nu_{\lambda_1}\le 3 ), и находящиеся вблизи нормальной прямой, принято называть «нормальными», а расположенные на бо́льшем удалении (имеющие бо́льшее отклонение хода частных дисперсий) - «особыми» («abnormal»). Диаграмма «относительная частная дисперсия – коэффициент дисперсии», так же, была предложена Эрнстом Аббе, однако, в избежании путаницы, её не принято называть именем автора. Из стёкол относящихся к первому из типов (ланг-кроны) следует отметить, так называемые, низкодисперсные стёкла, различные по составу, но отличающиеся, как высокими значениями коэффициента средней дисперсии, так и высоким значением относительной частной дисперсии (то есть, значительным отклонением хода частных дисперсий от «нормального»). Группа «курц-флинтов» так же объединяет различные по составу стёкла. В частности, под это определение подпадают практически всё Шоттовские стёкла типов LaK, LaF, LaSF, а так же российские СТК и ТБФ с высоким содержанием окиси лантана. Причём, отклонения особых флинтов от «нормальной прямой», как правило, невелики. «Особые» флинты с повышенными значениями относительной частной дисперсии (ланг-флинты) - это, как правило, либо тяжёлые и сверхтяжёлые флинты с максимальным содержанием окиси свинца, либо титановые флинты с высоким содержанием окиси титана. Свойства стёкол Таблица основных характеристик оптических стекол Производство нерганического оптического стекла Для получения цветного стекла в состав белого стекла при варке вводят вещества, содержащие медь, золото, селен и др. Варка оптического стекла производится из шихты в специальных огнеупорных горшках, помещаемых в стекловаренную печь. В составе шихты может быть до 40 % стеклобоя того же состава, что и варящееся стекло. Процесс варки длится около 24 часов. Нагрев производится, как правило, с помощью водородных горелок, при этом температура в печи достигает 1500 °C. В процессе варки стекломассу непрерывно перемешивают керамической мешалкой для достижения однородного состояния и несколько раз берут пробу для контроля качества. Одним из этапов варки является осветление. На этом этапе в стекломассе выделяется большое количество газов из веществ-осветлителей, добавляемых в шихту. Образующиеся крупные пузыри быстро поднимаются к поверхности, захватывая по пути более мелкие, которые в любом случае образуются при варке. По окончании плавки стекла горшок извлекается из печи и подвергается замедленному охлаждению, длящемуся 6-8 дней. Вследствие неравномерности остывания массы в ней образуются натяжения, которые вызывают растрескивание стекла на большое количество кусков. После остывания куски стекла сортируются по размерам и качеству, затем годные отправляются для дальнейшей обработки. В целях сокращения времени на механическую обработку оптические детали изготавливаются не из обычных кусков стекла, полученных после варки, и из специальных прессованных плиток или заготовок. Во избежание натяжений, вызываемых неравномерным охлаждением массы, полученные таким способом заготовки нагревают до 500 °C и затем подвергаются исключительно медленному охлаждению в электрических печах, так называемому отжигу. Если при этом температура упадет резко, в стекле возникнут натяжения, которые приведут к появлению анизотропии. Также может образоваться вторичная мошка. После отжига получившуюся заготовку исследуют с помощью оптичеких приборов контроля качества и составляют карту дефектов, на которой указывают размеры, местоположение и характер пороков стекла. Обработка оптического неорганического стекла Обычно, руководствуясь картой дефектов, заготовку распиливают алмазными пилами на более мелкие прямоугольные или вырезают из нее цилиндры с помощью круговых пил. Получающимся заготовкам стараются придать форму, максимально приближенную к форме будущего оптического изделия с небольшим запасом. Также достаточно часто прямоугольные заготовки нагревают до состояния пластической деформации и прессованием получают из них изделия формы, близкой к требуемой. Затем эти заготовки закрепляют в блоки (как правило, из гипса) и шлифуют. Шлифование включает в себя несколько стадий; на каждой из последующей используют все все более мелкие абразивные зерна. После каждой стадии шлифования стекло промывают. После того, как стекло отполировано, его форму контролируют и затем заготовку полируют. Полирование стекла является длительным физико-химическим процессом, который длится до 3-х суток. После полирования получается готовая рабочая поверхность изделия, готовая к использованию. Эту поверхность защищают, извлекают заготовку из блока и вновь собирают блок, но заготовки крепят другой стороной кверху и аналогично шлифуют и полируют другие рабочие поверхности.http://www.xumuk.ru/encyklopedia/2/3122.html Дефекты оптического неорганического стекла К недостаткам оптического стекла относят камни, пузыри, мошку, дымки, свили и натяжения. * Камни представляют собой мелкие непрозрачные частицы, отделившиеся от горшка во время варки стекла, или нерасплавившиеся частицы шихты. Небольшое количество и малые размеры камней, если они не находятся в фокальной плоскости или вблизи нее, на качество изображения не влияют, так как задерживают лишь незначительную часть проходящего через стекло света. * Пузыри образуются в процессе варки стекла ввиду выделения газов составными частями шихты, вступающими в реакцию. Практически неизбежны при изготовлении стекла. Пузыри вызывают светорассеяние и некоторую потерю яркости изображения, так как лучи света, преломляясь на поверхностях пузырей под значительно бо́льшими углами, чем на остальной площади линзы, почти полностью поглощаются внутренними поверхностями камеры и оправы объектива. * Мо́шка представляет собой большое скопление в массе стекла мельчайших пузырей, занимающих значительную часть его объёма. Мошка вызывает рассеяние большого количества проходящего через стекло света. * Дымки́ имеют вид паутины или легкой волнистой дымки в среде стекла. Происходят в основном от спекания складок, образующихся в процессе прессовки, а также при спекании ранее не замеченных трещин. * Сви́ли наблюдаются в массе стекла в виде прозрачных полосок или нитей вследствие неодинакового показателя преломления массы стекла. Представление о свиле может дать сравнение с каплей насыщенного сахарного раствора, введённой в стакан с водой. При растворении капля раствора будет образовывать в воде хорошо заметный след в виде волнистых полос и нитей. * Натяже́ния происходят от неоднородности стекла, вызванной неравномерным охлаждением при его изготовлении или чрезмерных давлений на стекло при закреплении его в оправах. В обычных условиях они незаметны на глаз, поэтому выявляются проверкой стекол при помощи специального прибора — полярископа. Карта дефектов нужна для того, чтобы решить, каким образом обрабатывать данную заготовку в дальнейшем. Оптические стёкла ситалловые Оптическое стекло на базе фотоситаллов получают на основе стекол системы Li2O-Al2O3-SiO2 со светочувствительными добавками (соединения Аu, Ag, Сu), которые под действием УФ облучения и дальнейшей тепловой обработки стекла способствуют его избирательной кристаллизации. Они находят применение в микроэлектронике, ракетной и космической технике, оптике, полиграфии как светочувствительные материалы (например, для изготовления оптических печатных плат, в качестве светофильтров). Оптические стёкла из органических материалов Органичесое стекло thumb|right|200px|Очки из оптического оргстеклаthumb|right|200px|Связка оптоволокнаОптическое органическое стекло (оргстекло) — твёрдый, хрупкий, чисто аморфный материал, отличающийся формированием при определённых условиях в процессе переохлаждения расплавленного материала полиметилметакрилата (ПММА) (синтетического полимера метилметакрилата). Оптическое оргстекло (ПММА) часто используется как альтернатива силикатному оптическому стеклу т.к. оно: * Устойчиво к внешним воздействиям (влага, холод и т. д.); * Более мягкое, чем обычное стекло и чувствителено к царапинам (этот недостаток исправляется нанесением стойких к царапинам покрытий); * Лёгкая механическая обрабатываемость обычным металлорежущим инструментом; * Легко режется лазером и удобно для гравировки; * Хорошая прозрачность и пропускает ультрафиолетовое и рентгеновское излучения, отражая при этом инфракрасные лучи; светопропускание оргстекла несколько меньшее (92—93 % против 99 % у лучших сортов силикатного стекла); * Низкая устойчивость к действию спиртов, ацетона и бензола; * Оргстекло это оптический материал; * Безосколочный материал ( безопасен и применяется во всех видах транспорта (особенно в самолётостроении); * Легко формуемый при нагревании; * Водостойкий материал; * Нейтрален к лучам света, метео-условиям, действию авиационного бензина и маселамKarl Anders und Hans Eichelbaum Wörterbuch des Flugwesens. Verlag von Quelle and Meyer. Leipzig, 1937, S. 266-267. * Оргстекло бывает дух типов — литьевое и экструзионное. Медиа:Example.ogg Оптические стёкла из минералоорганических материалов thumb|150px|Линзы контактныеthumb|150px|Мужчина с контактными линзами, изменяющими цвет глаз Контактные линзы изготавливаются в настоящее время из элластичных материалов, самостоятельно сохраняющих необходимую кривизну. Так называемые мягкие линзы состоят из специальных силикон-гидрогелевых органических материалов, которые благодаря сочетанию гидрофильных свойств и высокой кислородопроницаемости могут непрерывно использоваться в течение 30 дней круглосуточно. http://www.nsc.ru/HBC/hbc.phtml?15+320+1 Материал линзы, как правило, делается прозрачным или слегка окрашенным (для того, чтобы упавшую линзу, практически невидимую в воздушной, и особенно в водной среде, легче было найти). Однако есть разновидности линз, у которых центр окрашен в различные цвета или сочетания цветов. Это позволяет менять цвет глаз или делать его совершенно необычного цвета, не встречающегося в природе (и даже наносить рисунок). Контактные линзы с рисунком, как правило, не имеют оптической силы и используются в развлекательных целях. На линзы может наноситься маркировка, обозначающая лицевую сторону, и, иногда — её оптические свойства. Просветление оптики ‎После полирования производится контроль качества поверхности стекла и затем для улучшения характеристик изделия может быть произведено просветление оптики путем нанесения тонких прозрачных плёнок, как правило, диэлектрических. Нанесение покрытий значительно увеличивает светопропускание оптической системы линз, граничащих с воздухом, а также внутри объектива. Просветляющие плёнки уменьшают отражение и светорассеяние, увеличивают разрешающую способность объектива, отчего получаемое изображение становится более детализированным, увеличивается контрастность оптического изображения. См. также * Оптические материалы * Оптические устройства * Оптическая система * Неорганическое стекло * Органическое стекло * Прозрачные керамические линзы * Оптические элементы из кремния Литература * Краткий фотографический справочник. Под общей редакцией д.т. н. Пуськова В. В., изд. 2-е, М., Искусство, 1953. * И. Я. Бубис и др., под общ. ред. С.М. Кузнецова и М.А. Окатова, Справочник технолога оптика. Л. Машиностроение. 1983 * Волосов Д.С. Фотографическая оптика. М., «Искусство», 1971 * Качалов Н. Стекло. Издательство АН СССР. Москва. 1959 * Н. Н. Качалов и В. Г. Воано. Основы производства оптического стекла. Л. ОНТИ-Химтеорет, 1936 * Яштолд-Говорко В. А. Фотосъёмка и обработка. Съемка, формулы, термины, рецепты. Изд. 4-е, сокр. М., «Искусство», 1977 * Статья «Оптическое стекло». Автор С. В. Кулагин. Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Оптические материалы, энциклопедия для химиков Категория:Фототехника Категория:Оптика Категория:Оптические материалы Категория:Стекло